1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a scalable vehicle processing system, and more particularly, to a scalable vehicle processing system interfaced to a vehicle entertainment system.
2. Related Art
Service providers may offer value to subscribers and generate revenues through wireless services. These services make it possible to alert customers to a location and route calls to appropriate directory services. While many wireless systems are reliable and effective when interfaced to open platforms, in certain circumstances, they are incompatible to closed platforms, which may incorporate proprietary standards.
Some proprietary standards are complex and may not be well documented. As data formats and structures change, many services and applications may need to be re-configured to new formats. These shortcomings may create errors that compromise data integrity. Therefore a need exists for a scalable interface that connects applications to content providers.